


Up All Night To Get Lucky

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, endgame spoilers, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving an odd note from Monokuma, Naegi ends up wandering around the school at night, and encounters some scenes that perhaps he should not be witnessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night To Get Lucky

It was around one in the morning when Makoto became aware of something scratching at his door. Eyes bleary and only half awake, he stumbled out of bed and hobbled to the entrance of his room. He opened the door somewhat cautiously (it was night-time after all, when by their own rule, everyone should be in bed) and peered out into the hall. No one was on the other side to greet him. Makoto scratched his head, frowning. He glanced down at the floor, and saw that his late night visitor left something; a slip of paper. He picked it up and examined it. On one side it was blank, but on the other side was writing. 

_"There’s certainly a lot going on in this school tonight… Maybe if you take a little walk you’ll see! I mean, you’re the lucky guy aren’t you? Lucky for you - not so lucky for them…! If you’re too numb-skulled to get the hint, try dropping by the laundry room… Upupupupu~!"_

Makoto’s frown deepened. What did this mean? A sense of dread filled him. Was he about to find another of his friends dead? 

Immediately wide awake, Makoto stepped out of his room and headed in the direction of the laundry room. As he reached the door he paused, remembering all the previous occasions when he entered a room and saw a corpse. A corpse belonging to one of his friends. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The site that met his eyes was not one he was expecting at all. 

Instead of a dead body, or evidence of a murder, he was greeted with the view of two of his classmates, very much alive. His classmates, Aoi and Yasuhiro; locked at the lips. They didn’t stay like that for long however, as Aoi’s eyes flew open and she noticed Makoto standing in the doorway. She gasped in surprise.

'What did I do?!' Yasuhiro asked, having not yet noticed Makoto. He soon followed Aoi's gaze to the boy in the doorway.

'Oh! Hey, Naegi-chi!' Yasuhiro greeted him with a cheerful grin, as if Makoto hadn't just walked in on him and Aoi kissing. 

'…What were you guys…?' Makoto stared, dumbfounded at the pair.

'Nothing!' Aoi blurted, her face a shocking shade of scarlet. She practically leapt away from Yasuhiro and avoided the gaze of both boys. 

'Nothing? I'm pretty sure we were-' Yasuhiro started before receiving a bunch of freshly laundered socks to the face. 

'I'll… leave you two alone…' Makoto said, slowly backing out of the laundry room and shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, he heard Yasuhiro cry out again, and guessed Aoi had unleashed more clean clothing on him. Yasuhiro's shriek was followed by feminine laughter. Makoto now understood what he had witnessed even less than before. He turned, with the intention of going back to bed, but instead saw another note on the ground and could have sworn he heard suspiciously bear-like footsteps scuttling away down the corridor. Makoto scooped up the second note and flipped it over. 

_"Well, wasn’t that surprising? You’d never have guessed the swimmer’d go for a crackpot fortune teller, eh? Before you return to your boring old room, I strongly recommend a detour to the library… You wouldn’t want to leave your friends in danger, now would you? Upupupu….."_

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat. The first note had been a joke. But this second one alluded to danger. Though skeptical, he couldn't just return to his room without checking the library first. 

—-

The library was almost entirely dark as Makoto pushed the door open. He could see the glow of a desk lamp that had been left on at the back. The whole place had an eerie feel to it. Makoto advanced into the room, leaving the door open to let in the dim light from the hallway. As he scanned the area, he heard a thump, followed by a grunt and a clatter of books. Makoto panicked - was someone being attacked?! He dashed round the corner, following where the noises came from. 

For the second time that night, Makoto did not see what he expected to see. He had expected to see someone under attack, or perhaps laying on the floor, bleeding profusely and choking out their attacker’s name. Instead, he saw Touko, alive and well, sprawled across a pile of fallen books and-

'Togami-kun…?!' Makoto's eyes widened. 

The pair froze. Slowly, both Touko and Byakuya turned to Makoto. The longer Makoto looked, the dodgier the scene he had walked in on looked. Both sported ruffled hair and Byakuya’s jacket and glasses were missing, his shirt unbuttoned significantly. Touko didn’t appear to be wearing any shoes and her blouse was askew. Additionally, both had suspicious marks on their necks that Makoto was certain were-

'Naegi, get out,' Byakuya snapped, pushing Touko and the books off his body. Touko squeaked as she toppled onto the floor. Byakuya leapt to his feet, which only reinforced the look of dishevelment.

'I'm sorry, I got this note and-' Makoto started.

'I don't want to hear excuses, I want you out of my sight in ten seconds!'

Makoto knew arguing would be fruitless so he quickly turned and quick-stepped back towards the door. 

'Oi, Naegi.'

Makoto stopped and looked back. Byakuya was glaring at him, trying to regain his dignity. 

'If you breathe a word of this, or allude to this in anyway, to  _any_  of the others, you can be sure that the next class trial will be for the investigation of your death. Understood?’ 

'Understood!' Makoto squeaked, before dashing out of the library before Byakuya decided to do away with him there and then. Before he shut the door though, he heard Touko's unmistakable moans and felt a little bit sick so hot footed it away from the library as fast as his feet could take him. As he rounded a corner, he was stopped by a familiar creature.

'Going back to bed so soon?' Monokuma crooned, blocking Makoto's way back to the dormitories. 

'I've had enough of this,' Makoto said, annoyed. 'If you're gonna wake me up at one in the morning, I don't want it to be so you can make me walk in on my friends doing stuff that I shouldn't be seeing!' 

'But you're a teenage boy, Naegi-kun! Surely those kind of scenes are right up your alley! Especially Togami-kun and Fukawa-san; snobby heir and neurotic bookworm getting dirty in the library? It's fanfiction galore! I mean, did you  _see_  those hick-‘

'It's not appropriate for me to just walk in on stuff like that!' Makoto argued. 'That's my friends' private business, not some weird form of live pornography.' 

'Awww…' Monokuma pouted, as much as it is possible for a bear to, and turned away. 'Mean old Naegi-kun is being a spoil sport…' 

'It's bad enough you've trapped us here and forced us to go through all this!' Makoto exclaimed. 'I'm going back to bed.' He turned to go.

'Waaaait! Don't you wanna visit the last location on the treasure hunt?' 

Makoto stopped. He sighed. ‘I don't wanna walk in on any more of my classmates, Monokuma.’

'Noooo it's nothing like that…' The bear scuffed his feet against the floor. 'It's just made me so sad to see you all alone, while all your classmates find luuuurve….'

'What are you running here?' Makoto asked, exasperated. 'Some sort of dating service?'

'I'm just helping you horny teens get the most out of your stay at this academy! After all, isn't that what school is all about?' 

'I don't want your “help”,' Makoto pushed past Monokuma and started walking down the corridor back towards his room. 

'If you feel like changing your mind…' Monokuma called after him. '…you'd be best suited to drop by the A/V room..! Goodnight Naegi-kun! Upupupu…' 

—-

Despite his best attempts to ignore Monokuma, Makoto found himself standing outside the door to the A/V room. He knew exactly who he’d find in there. What with there only being six students currently residing in the school, and four of the six otherwise occupied, that left only two. Makoto himself, and Kyouko Kirigiri. 

He opened the door and stepped inside. A quick glance around the room. Kyouko sat in the front row of monitors, a pair of headphones on her head, unaware of his presence. Makoto took a moment to appreciate that he was getting very good at entering rooms without alerting its inhabitants. He approached Kyouko and sat down at the booth next to her. Kyouko turned her head to him and took off her headphones. 

'Naegi-kun,' she said, half smiling. 'What are you doing out so late?'

'Monokuma left me a bunch of notes, almost like a treasure hunt,' Makoto explained. 'This was the last stop apparently…'

'Interesting…' Kyouko pondered. 'Those notes didn't lead you to walking in on awkward encounters shared between our classmates, did they?'

Makoto’s mouth fell open. ‘That’s exactly what they did!’

Kyouko picked up the headphones, handed them to Makoto and angled the screen she'd been watching towards him. 

'Monokuma dropped this DVD outside my room a few minutes ago,' she explained. 'I thought it would be something similar to the DVDs we received when we first got here - but I was wrong.'

Kyouko hit play and the DVD started.

The screen crackled into life and Makoto was presented with the feed from one of the security cameras in the laundry room. Inside the room, were Aoi and Yasuhiro. 

'I don't see why you need me to help you with your washing at one am!' Aoi's voice sounded through the headphones. It was tinny and kept cutting out - the audio recording on the surveillance cameras must not be too great. 

'I told you - I had this crazy vision that if I came here alone, a ghost would come and haunt my laundry! And that if I wait until the morning, the same ghost would take all my clothes away!' 

The Aoi on the screen shook her head as she shoved a pile of clothes into the washing machine she stood in front of. 

'Why did you have to come and wake  _me_  up specifically?’ Yasuhiro shuffled his feet awkwardly. ‘You're the only one I trust to keep the ghosts away…’ 

Aoi paused. ‘That’s dumb. I’m sure Kirigiri-chan or Naegi would do just as good a job as me! And I thought you didn't believe in ghosts?’ 

'No, you see,' Yasuhiro shook his head. 'Kirigiri-chi's too serious. And I don't. But... tonight feels different.'

'Okaaaay.... So what about Naegi?'

'Naegi-chi... Naegi-chi's... uhh… Naegi-chi's… not… you..?' Yasuhiro finished, shrugging slightly.

'Not me?' Aoi questioned.

'Well… yeah! I mean, don't get me wrong, Naegi-chi's a great guy and stuff but…' Yasuhiro scratched the back of his head. 'You're just.. you're you! And that's… that's really awesome!'

Aoi’s face was turned away from the video camera, so Makoto couldn’t see her expression. Yasuhiro however, who Kyouko and Makoto could see, had turned bright red. 

'That's…. really sweet, Hagakure,' Aoi said finally. There was a pause. 

'Hang on,' said Aoi. 'You didn't just get me up at one am to tell me that I'm awesome, did you?'

'Ah! Uh, well.. uh.. No.. No I didn't,' he cleared his throat. 'I also wanted to say that.. uhh.. I really like you..! As in.. yeah!' 

A pause. 

'You like me?'

'Yeah!'

'Like,  _like me_  like me?’

'I guess!'

Aoi dropped the pile of laundry in her arms. Makoto and Kyouko exchanged looks.

When their gaze returned to the screen, they saw that Aoi had taken a step towards Yasuhiro. They could hear faint voices, but it seemed the pair were now talking too quietly for the microphone to pick up. Next thing they knew, they were witnessing Aoi and Yasuhiro kissing. Then the screen went black. Makoto moved to take the headphones off but Kyouko stopped him. 

'There's more,' she said. 

The screen flickered back into life, this time showing the feed from one of the cameras in the library. Unsurprisingly, Byakuya sat at his usual desk, the only light being a reading lamp. The scene was relatively static for a moment, before movement caught Makoto’s eye. A figure approached the desk from the darker part of the library. Makoto didn’t need to wait to see who it was - he knew it was Touko. This was confirmed a second later when she moved into the light of the lamp, causing Byakuya to look up as Touko’s body cast a shadow across the desk. They saw his mouth move, but the microphone in the library was even worse than the microphone in the laundry room had been, so they couldn’t hear what he said. Touko didn’t seem to respond, but instead walked round and perched herself on the edge of the desk. She produced a book from behind her back and presented it to Byakuya. He stared at the book in her hands, then back to Touko. Eventually he took the book and examined it. As he did, Touko leaned towards him, staring intently at his face. Her braids fell forwards into his lap which caused Byakuya’s attention to change from the book to her hair. He took one of her braids in his hand and gave it an experimental tug. A smirk grew on Touko’s face. 

And before Makoto or Kyouko knew it, Byakuya had cast the book aside, taken hold of both Touko’s braids and pulled her towards him into a kiss. Makoto glanced at Kyouko, who’s only expression was a raised eyebrow. He looked back to the screen. Touko had left the desk and managed to sit herself on Byakuya’s lap as the pair kissed with much more force than they’d seen from Aoi and Yasuhiro. Makoto started to feel a little uncomfortable as Touko removed Byakuya’s jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

'Uhh, Kirigiri-san…?' Makoto mumbled. 

Kyouko paused the video. ‘What?’ 

'Should we.. should we really be watching this?' 

'You've already seen where this leads,' said Kyouko.

She fast forwarded the video and when she un-paused it, the camera angle had switched to another part of the library. Evidently, Byakuya and Touko had deemed the desk an unworthy place for the activities they had in mind. Though this part of the library was darker than the area around the desk, it was just possible to see the pair. Byakuya now had Touko up against one of the bookshelves, face buried in the crook of her neck and hand somewhere beneath her blouse. Next to them, was a pile of un-filed books and as Byakuya shifted position, his leg knocked the books and sent them toppling into Touko. Touko lunged forwards which caused Byakuya to lose his balance and fall backwards, bringing Touko and the books down on top of him. A few seconds passed before a third person appeared in the frame at the end of the aisle - Makoto. As soon as Makoto had made his appearance, the screen cut to black once more. Makoto removed the headphones and placed them down on the desk. The two of them were silent for a moment. 

'Why would Monokuma want us to see this?' Kyouko pondered, eyes still fixed on the dark screen. 

'Why???'

Kyouko and Makoto jumped. They looked over their shoulders to see Monokuma skipping towards them. 

'You wanna know why?' sang the bear, scooting over to the spot beside Makoto. 

'Yes, I want to know why,' Kyouko said, her tone calm. 'None of what you've shown us tonight pertains to a case or uncovering any of the mysteries in this school. So why?' 

'For fun of course!' Monokuma laughed. 'Now that you guys seem to have gotten bored of killing each other, I've gotta find something else to entertain the fans! And what could be better than a bunch of teenagers gettin' down and dirrrrrty~!' 

Kyouko frowned. ‘Why show  _us?_ ’

Monokuma chuckled. ‘Ohhh I don’t know… for inspiration perhaps?’

Before either humans could say another word the bear was gone, almost as soon as he had arrived. 

'What did he mean “inspiration”?' Makoto asked, even more puzzled than before. 

For the third time that night, something happened that Makoto did not expect. Kyouko leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

'I don't know about you,' she murmured, her mouth just centimetres from his ear. 'But I'm inspired.'

Makoto turned his head to look her in the eye. She was smiling at him - Kyouko had a lovely smile. 

'Yeah… I think I might be too…'

—-

Junko grinned as she watched the third couple of the school seal the deal with a kiss. A more chaste kiss than she would have liked to have seen, but it was still a full on, lip-on-lip, possibly with tongue action, kiss alright. But then, if she wanted non-chaste, she just had to turn her eyes to the monitor showing her the live feed from the library. Boy, they sure were going at it. Junko decided that this might actually turn out to be just as fun as making them all kill each other! 

Well, she guessed it was time to keep the audience updated. Here’s to the first episode of Hopes Peak Afterdark! Stay tuned!


End file.
